<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just want to hold you close by arfrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646356">I just want to hold you close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid'>arfrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Space (TV 2018), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But the Upside-Down and shit still happened so :), Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, None of the stuff in Lost In Space Happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Robin meet in real life for the first time. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers &amp; Steve Harrington &amp; Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Penny Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just want to hold you close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin tapped her foot on the floor anxiously. They had driven two hours to get there, and Jonathan and Nancy being all lovey-dovey with each other had just made Robin’s heart ache for her girlfriend even more. Steve had held her hand, something that calmed her slightly.</p><p>Jonathan noticed how anxious she was and sighed.</p><p>“Robin, just calm down. She’ll be her in a minute, she probably just had some weird delay or something.” Jonathan told her, holding hands with Nancy. Robin looked over at him with daggers in her eyes.</p><p>“Easy for you to say, you and Nancy Byers!” They both flushed rightfully. Steve snorted. “You’ve been here with Nancy this whole time! How would you feel if it was Nancy and you instead of Penny and me?!”</p><p>Jonathan seemed tried to stammer a response, but Nancy pointed at something behind her and said, “Robin, look!”</p><p>Robin turned around at the <em>Arrivals </em>area and gasped.</p><p>There, in a white shirt, light blue denim jacket and blue ripped jeans, holding a suitcase, was Penelope Robinson. Her hair was in a ponytail braid, with two braid each uniting at the ponytail.</p><p>They saw each other at exactly the same time. Their heartbeats were in sync. For a moment, they just stood there in stunned silence. Then, Penny abandoned her suitcase and ran towards her. They embraced, Robin smelling the sweet scent of her hair, living through the fact that she was <em>here</em>, in <em>Hawkins</em>, in her town.</p><p>They eventually broke the hug and looked at each other. Penny had to look up slightly to see eye-to-eye with her. Tears were blossoming in her ocean blue eyes. Robin was sure hers were too.</p><p>“You’re here, you’re actually here…” Robin said, still holding her arms, as if to reassure herself that it was real. Penny gave a small chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late, there was a delay.”</p><p>“Don’t you hear me? I don’t care! I don’t care.” Robin told her, and they embraced again, less forcefully than before. Robin felt the steady heartbeat of the redhead, <em>her </em>redhead, the smell of her perfume. Just the mere <em>sight</em> of her beautiful red hair was enough to bring Robin to tears.</p><p>“Uhm, excuse me? What are we, chopped liver?” Steve asked from behind them. Robin and Penny parted, still holding hands, however. Nancy and Jonathan were following him, looking happy. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington. Also known as ‘Mom’, also known as Robin’s best friend.” He extended an arm toward her. Penny snorted, but shook his hand anyway.</p><p>“Nancy Wheeler. I’m just kind of, here, I guess.” They shook hands. Penny gave her a sympathetic look.</p><p>“Oh, I know the feeling.” Penny told her. “And you?”</p><p>“I’m the driver. Jonathan Byers.” They shook hands politely. There was an awkward moment of silence before Robin broke it.</p><p>“So, I saw a food place in here somewhere. Snack bar?” she asked, looking at them.</p><p>“Snack bar.” They all agreed. They walked off, Penny grabbing her deserted suitcase and following, laughing along with them. Just happy to be together at last.</p><p>“Wait, where’s Judy, Will, Mom and Dad?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>